


Blow a Kiss, Fire a Gun

by orphan_account



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: All aboard woohoo, Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Addiction, Fix-It of Sorts, I like torturing my favourite characters, M/M, So Eggsy is going for a trip on the angst train, That includes you Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy is finally managing to settle into the life of class and honest (if somewhat secretive) work that comes with being a Kingsman agent. However, just when he thinks he may be able to break out of the uneducated delinquent mold he's been set in his entire life, debts and secrets from his past surface and threaten to destroy everything he's worked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow a Kiss, Fire a Gun

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing another fic when it dawned on me that Eggsy's probably pissed off quite a few people in his past. I mean, he already had how many guys who hated him in the movie? I started thinking he probably had a lot more people who didn't like him, and coupled with the shadiness of past drug use, this fic happened. It's totally going to be Harry/Eggsy, and it's going to focus on the two of them trying to tie up loose ends from Eggsy's life before Kingsman. Hope you enjoy!  
> P.S.- title is from the song 'Lean On' by Major Lazer & DJ Snake, and I chose it because it seems like a Kingsman thing. Plus the song is going to basically be Harry and Eggsy's relationship in this fic.

Eggsy leaned forward to whisper in the girl’s ear, his lips twisted into a smirk that somehow managed to be both wry and seductive. One of his hands drew slow circles on her wrist as she giggled, slapping his shoulder with a flirty giggle. He laughed low and spoke so quietly she had to lean forward, incidentally brushing her breasts against his arm, but he didn’t seem to mind. They were so close together now that some people were rolling their eyes and looking away from the obvious seductions that spoke volumes about how the two would be spending the night. There was a long pause between them as they stared into each other’s eyes, then the girl’s hands came to rest on the back of Eggsy’s head and she pulled him down, intent on kissing him right there.

“Oi, you!”

The two paused and Eggsy turned his head just slightly to see a huge man, tattoos decorating his obviously muscled arms.

“If you haven’t picked up on it yet, I’m a slightly busy man.”

Eggsy’s voice was light and cheerful, putting the girl at ease so she only released his head, but she didn’t step away. The beast of a man took a threatening step forward and Eggsy turned to the girl and gave her a big, showy wink behind stylish glasses. She raised an eyebrow but said nothing, wondering how the smaller of the two would deal with the hulking man. Eggsy reached up to remove his glasses, but his hand paused when two other men equally as large melted out of the club’s crowd, the bulges at their waists making it obvious they were well equipped. He let out a small sigh and leaned down to peck the girl on the cheek.

“Sorry, love, but we’ll have to continue this later. Meet me back here tomorrow night?”

The girl hesitated, giving Eggsy a once-over before finally nodding and stepping away. Eggsy stepped forward, spreading his arms as if he were about to embrace someone.

“Gentlemen, I’m all yours.”

The men all wore identical expressions of disgust as they drew their weapons on the classy, confident young man, who kept an open, friendly expression on. People began screaming as they saw the guns, and the club erupted into chaos, but Eggsy stood in the same position, unperturbed, only moving to grab the umbrella he’d had behind him. When most of the people gone, the first man who’d stepped out spoke.

“You already know why we’re here. You can either pay in money or blood.”

Eggsy nodded and rolled his eyes to the ceiling thoughtfully, as if counting something up in his head.

“I know why you’re here, but I’ve no idea who sent you, bruv. I owe so many pounds to so many people I can’t even keep track of them all.”

“Gus. You owe him two thousand pounds.”

Eggsy was so shocked he swallowed the wrong way and started coughing, hunched over and beating his chest as he held up a ‘one moment’ finger. He’d known he owed a lot of people money, but he’d had no idea he’d owed that much. This wasn’t something he could look after as easily as he had with the other men who had found him. Two thousand pounds was way too much money to brush off. There was only one option.

“Or we could forget the whole thing and call past mistakes the past, yeah?”

The men aimed their guns and Eggsy muttered, “Didn’t think so,” under his breath. The umbrella opened a second before the men began firing, and then there was an all-out brawl.

They figured out that the umbrella could block bullets right away, so they came to the obvious conclusion that they needed to get right to Eggsy to put one in his head. But by the time they were planning to do anything about it, Eggsy had already moved. He jumped the bar and hid behind the counter, holding the out the umbrella while a steady stream of bullets rained on it. He turned and grabbed one of the bottles from behind him, sliding as quickly as he could across the floor so none of them would have the chance to box him in from all sides. He caught the glimpse of a hand and gun, and he threw the bottle as hard as he could. He heard a grunt but there was no time to celebrate because now the second man was coming around the counter with a gun and the first kept up his assault on Eggsy’s umbrella.

Eggsy switched his umbrella to stun and fired a rubber bullet, which struck the man in front of him in the chest with a hollow thunk, knocking him back a good few feet straight onto his arse. Then Eggsy spun to deal with the second man, running down towards him with the umbrella still extended, thrusting his umbrella out to knock the gun from the man’s hand. Now that all of the guns had been taken care of, he folded his umbrella up again and began using his fists, one of them smashing the man in front of him so hard that when the man fell back he shattered at least six bottles of good alcohol and knocked his head so hard he was out cold. He turned to face the man he’d stunned with the bullet, seeing out of the corner of his eye that the man was going for the gun again. He threw the umbrella so that it hit the gun and knocked it away, then he jumped the counter again and lunged across the room to deliver a swift kick to the side of the man’s head, delivering him into unconsciousness swiftly.

The only one left had managed to grab his gun again in all of the chaos, and he aimed it straight despite the shards of glass in his hand from when Eggsy had thrown the bottle. Eggsy jumped, rolling across the floor as a bullet whizzed just past his head and shattered the window. While the glass still fell, the man fired again but Eggsy had grabbed his umbrella and now he opened it again just in time, managing to deflect the bullet. This man was smarter, because he didn’t keep shooting until he ran out of bullets and had to reload. He waited, aiming carefully, knowing he would only get one chance. Eggsy would’ve just taken him down with the umbrella, but he was out of stun bullets and the moment he moved the careful precision of the shooter in front of him would shoot the first piece of flesh it saw. His eyes flickered around and he spotted an unbroken whiskey glass just a few feet to the right, still whole even though it had been dropped.

He had two options; edge over to it and risk the shooter seeing what he was doing, or using his umbrella to scoop it up and toss it at the man’s head. The second one was riskier because he’d have to drop his defense for a second, but he was counting on the fact that the man would be more focused on what he was doing with the umbrella to focus on him. He made the decision in a second, his hand flashing out as he shut the umbrella quick as he could and thrust the end out to hook the glass. The man fired where his head had been one second earlier, but he’d moved sharply to the left when he’d closed the umbrella so it only grazed his cheek, leaving a burn that he could easily ignore. He hooked the glass and spun it so it would have enough force to knock the man out while the man fired one last shot. Eggsy shifted in a way that awkwardly bent his arm so he could continue spinning the glass but move his head. His arm hurt like a bitch but the glass sailed beautifully, striking the man directly in the temple and swiftly knocking him out.

Eggsy drew in a sharp breath, wincing; he’d dislocated his shoulder moving like that. He clenched his teeth as he stood up and pressed one hand against his shoulder, mentally counting to three before shoving his shoulder hard enough to pop the bone back into place. The pop wasn’t loud enough to be heard over Eggsy’s scream of pain. After he’d done it, he let out a sigh of relief, though his breath was still harsh. He flexed his hand and turned to admire his handiwork, nodding in grim satisfaction at the mess of alcohol and unconscious bodies on the floor. He would’ve tried to clean up a little, but the sound of heavy boots alerted him to more people arriving. He turned, a proud grin already on his face, but then froze along with the grin. Familiar tattoos decorated the arms of the newcomers. Shit.

He dove over the counter again as a new volley of bullets hailed on it, these ones more rapid and numerous. Seven more guys, all with rapid fire pistols, had entered the club and were now moving rapidly to box him in. He ran with his head down to the side door, shoving his way into the back storage rooms, running from the voices that chased him furiously. Seven guys with guns wouldn’t be too bad if the space wasn’t so small.

The very back door that led into the alley behind the club was locked. Eggsy struggled with the handle, glancing over his shoulder to see a heavy boot kick open the storage room door. Good idea, Eggsy figured, and he gave the alley door one solid kick as hard as he could. The old thing flew off the hinges and Eggsy ducked into the alley, running under the cover of the shadows as five men burst out behind him. Wait… five? Two more blocked the entrance of the alley and Eggsy dropped the umbrella to leap a fire escape, crouching to make himself smaller as he climbed as quickly as he could. The men jumped up behind him and kept up their chase as he made it to the roof, fancy shoes slapping the solid ground as he ran, his breathing more like an animal pants. He leapt between two roofs, crouching to make himself smaller as bullets tore at his surroundings. He held his breath as he ran so they wouldn’t hear his grunts; they couldn’t see where he was because the moon had hidden behind the clouds and bathed the world in darkness.

“Where are you, you little fucker?”

The growl was disconcertingly close. The good thing about darkness was that Eggsy couldn’t be seen, but the bad thing was that he couldn’t see. The thundering of boots was loud, but he realized it would do nothing to mask his own shoes. He removed them as quickly as he could and continued in socked feet, veering sharply to one side in the hopes all the guys would continue straight. No such luck though; he heard a couple of them behind him. Fuck, fuck, fuck. The roof was going to end soon and he had no idea where. Oh, there it was. He was suddenly flailing his arms in midair, and he couldn’t help the small yelp that issued from his lips. He heard shouts; they’d heard him. But they weren’t his most immediate problem.

His hands wheeled through the air, his shoulder aching and his cheek beginning to really hurt. But pain wouldn’t help one bit so he shoved it away and exalted when his hands found purchase; a thin thing stretched between two apartments that felt like wire. It sliced into his palms and he felt panic rising; the blood was making the thing slippery. It hurt like hell but he inched along the wire, swallowing thickly as the moon came out again and he realized he was about fifty feet up from pure concrete. Sweat beaded along his brow and upper lip in stress, but he was forced to continue the slow pace in case the blood made him fall. He glanced up once and bit back a yell as one of the guys from the club came falling down, eyes wide and face pale. Eggsy managed to move over just enough for the guy not to catch him, and then there was a sickening crunch as the man’s head hit pavement and broke all over the sidewalk. Like brains spilling out and blood making a funky design sort of broke.

“Bloody fucking fuck.”

Eggsy looked away and concentrated on sliding along the thing—the moonlight revealed it to be a flimsy clothesline—to get to the safety of the other side. He risked one more glance up and was slightly worried to see that the rest of the guys had disappeared from the roof, but at least it gave him more time to get across. Slowly, slowly, almost there… His blood turned to ice as brusque voices echoed in the alley below him and the clang of boots on metal stairs bounced up to him. He looked down and cursed in five different languages at the sight of three guys going up one set of stairs and two going up another. They would trap him here and kill him. If he couldn’t go left or right then… Just as the guys were levelling their guns on him and reaching the platforms across from him, he swung as hard as he could to the right and let go. The ground rushed up to meet him, and was almost upon him, when his hands slammed onto a metal bar.

He’d been planning to grab the platform below everyone, but his hands and shoulder had another idea and then he was falling again. His hands hit two more railings before he landed, and he rolled to take most of the impact away. In the end, he managed to slow himself enough to land with pain but no injury. There were shouts of frustration above him and he allowed himself a smug smile before he took off running again. They were smart but not too smart; if they’d been really smart they would’ve set another guy at the mouth of the… wait, two and three? He hadn’t been paying attention but now he realized they were that smart. He closed his eyes briefly in disgust at what he’d have to do, but he could hear the guys rushing back down the stairs and he knew there wasn’t much time.

He ran back to where the wrecked body of their friend lay on the pavement, his head a pulpy mass of gore. Eggsy bit down hard on his lip to keep from vomiting as he reached down and peeled the man from the pavement, lifting him up from under his arms. He dragged the man to the mouth of the alley, a long smear of blood and bits of brain matter flecking his path, and he stepped out. Bullets riddled the body he held in front of him and he threw it forward onto the man at the mouth of the alley. A lunge and a chop thrown hard enough to shatter a wrist was executed as Eggsy twisted and grabbed the man’s gun.

Now he held two bodies in front of him, one dead and one live, as the five other men rounded the corner and wasted no time in bombarding both bodies with bullets. Their friend was dead almost instantly, and then Eggsy was using his gun to take them out one by one as he hid behind the two bodies. One, two, three… A bullet skimmed his shoulder. Four. He narrowly avoided taking one in the knee as the last man standing started firing lower, desperate to do anything to get Eggsy. One more shot rang out and then three bodies dropped. The two Eggsy had been holding, and the last man across from him.

This time, Eggsy didn’t waste time sticking around to lick his wounds; he tucked the gun into his waistband and started running, shoe-less, down the street. He took winding streets and kept checking to make sure no one was following him, but he eventually grew too tired to keep it up and he stumbled back towards his house. By the time he got there, his vision was blurring from pain and exhaustion. It seemed like there was someone on his porch, and he wasn’t sure if he was hallucinating or if there really was someone. He shook his head and squinted, drawing the gun from his waistband and levelling it at the person shakily.

“I’ll shoot.”

His voice oozed fatigue, but he kept the gun out and ready as he swayed closer to the figure.

“My God, Eggsy, what have you been doing since I was away? You look a complete wreck.”

Eggsy couldn’t believe his ears, but then the moonlight shone a little stronger and he realized what he heard matched what he saw. It was impossible. Eggsy lowered the gun warily, his knees quivering; he really was hallucinating. Else, why would Harry Hart be sitting on his doorstep?

“Harry… I missed…”

Eggsy trailed off and the gun slipped from his grasp. The last thing he remembered before he slipped into unconsciousness was the feeling of warm arms catching him and Harry Hart’s concerned face swimming before his eyes.


End file.
